Internet browsing has increasingly become a standard part of the use of mobile computing devices, and correspondingly uniform resource locator (URL) addresses are often provided to a mobile device in many different ways, from short message service (SMS) messages to links within mobile applications. Furthermore, mobile devices may have a variety of applications available for browsing. Because there are multiple vectors available both for receiving and entering web addresses, safeguards limited to specific vectors may still allow attacks from bad URLs received and entered through unprotected vectors. Indeed, there is currently a lack of capability to examine and clear a URL on a mobile device irrespective of its source or the eventual browser selected to display it.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with current URL firewall technologies.